Old Man Quigley
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sabrina buys an illegal Magic-device to help an aging Quigley with house chores. But it quickly backfires.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Out

Chapter 1: Falling Out

~Nighttime; The Spellman Residence~

In the kitchen, Uncle Quigley's busy washing the dishes, but rubs his sore back and sighs: "Ugh, I'm too old for this. Hey, Sabrina!" he screams. But gets no response.

"Sabrina!" he yells once more and then a couple more times; still no response. He walks up the stairs, with great difficulty due to knee-joint pain, and opens Sabrina's bedroom door, introducing him to a Sabrina sitting at her desk, listening to some music on her Walkman while finishing her Science homework.

"Um, Sabrina?" Uncle Quigley asks as he taps Sabrina on the shoulder; Sabrina pauses the tape and then Uncle Quigley asks: "Can you teach me how to cast spells?"

"Why?" Sabrina asks as she removes her headset.

"It could help with my chores" he admits and rubs his aching back.

"Sorry, Uncle Quigley. But mortals can't cast spells" Sabrina answers back.

"Are you sure about that?" he doubts her: "I'll just ask Salem"

Salem was asleep on Sabrina's bed, Sabrina casts a spell that zaps a plate of fish on her study desk, causing the cat to wake up and dash towards it, but Sabrina zaps it away.

She says: "You'll get it back after you help us with spells"

Feeling hungry and tempted, he asks: "What kind of spell, Sabrina? One for world domination? Or to subdue Harvey?"

An oblivious Quigley asks: "Wait, she likes Harvey?"

Salem sarcastically replies: "Dude, where have you been? Anyways, what kind of spell do you need?"

"It's not for me; Uncle Quigley wants to learn some spells" the 12-year-old clarifies.

Salem scratches his head, confused before Uncle Quigley recaps.

"Sorry, Quig. But mortals can't cast spells" Salem reiterates what Sabrina just said, causing a disappointed Uncle Quigley to exit the room.

"Don't tell Old Man Quigley. But there's an illegal device that allows mortals to cast spells" Salem continues as he reads through the black-market catalog: "It's a ring you wear"

"Yeah, too bad we can't buy such an illegal device to help Uncle Quigley" Sabrina sighs with duplicity and asks: "Why do you have that catalog?"

"They keep spamming me with these black-market sales" he explains: "You try taking over the world and you're on the mailing list for life"

She says, "I'll be studying downstairs" and zaps him a plate of fish on her study table.

"Thanks, Sabrina" he thanks her as jumps onto the table and starts chewing on his prize; Sabrina takes this opportunity to grab both her Science homework and the black-market catalog and heads downstairs.

"Hey, Sabrina" Uncle Quigley greets the young blonde as she enters the living room: "I'm sorry for asking about me casting spells"

"It's ok, Uncle" she replies as he heads towards his bedroom. Sabrina calls the catalog's phone number via landline and orders The Power Ring; the conversation continues and Sabrina provides Salem's credit card info for payment.

"Well, Salem told me about this. So, it's kinda his fault anyways" Sabrina thinks to herself as the delivery box teleports on the nearby table.

"I'll surprise Uncle Quigley with it tomorrow after-school" she says to herself and sits down on the sofa to finish her homework.

~The next day, 20 minutes after school; Greendale Middle School: Library~

Sabrina and Chloe are sitting at a table, doing their homework as Sabrina recaps the previous night for her best-friend.

"May I see the ring?" Chloe asks; Sabrina searches through her backpack but shrieks when she can't find the box: "Ugh, it must have fallen out while I was putting books in from my locker!"

Both preteens run towards the hallways until the bottom of Sabrina's shoes get stuck to the floor.

"Crud, I think someone's casting a spell on me" Sabrina shrieks in fear before the drinking fountain directly in front of her starts spraying water.

"Agh!" Sabrina screams as she gets soaked and shields her face with her hand: "Chloe, turn it off!"

"I can't; the button's stuck" Chloe replies as Sabrina unties her shoelaces, gets out of her shoes and yells: "Chloe, run!"

Both do so [Sabrina's only walking with socks covering her feet] until they're 10-feet away from the drinking fountain and Sabrina pauses Chloe: "Stay here; let me find him or her"

"Come out, wherever you are!" Sabrina screams as her soaked-self shivers in the empty hallways: "Stealing's illegal!"

The flooring below Sabrina turns into solid ice, like that found in an ice rink, and the young girl soon slips and falls backward; she yelps.

"Ok, this isn't funny anymore" she groans as she rubs her sore lower back: "Show yourself!"

"Fine" a familiar voice enters the hallways, shocking both preteens.

"Gem?" a surprised Chloe asks: "Where'd you get that magic ring?"

"There was a box on the hallway floor. I picked it up, saw the pretty ring, and read the instructions" a half-confused Gem asks: "Also what do you mean by magic ring? The instructions told me to say two rhymes about something and bam, my wish is fulfilled; magic is fictional!"

Sabrina gulps and tells her: "Gem, give that back!"

"No, I like it" she refuses: "And relax, the ice is temporary"

Sabrina tries getting up, but can't since the floor's too slippery; she casts a spell: "With getting up I had no dice, thus allow me to walk on ice"

The young girl gets up and arrogantly says: "Now you're toast, Gem; hand over the ring"

"Wait, how'd you cast a spell?" the confused snobby-rich-kid asks.

"Um…I also have that ring; it's invisible: Limited Edition" Sabrina thinks on the spot: "Now hand me the ring, like a good girl"

Gem ignores Sabrina's plea and stares at her wristwatch like she was doing a countdown meant to hit zero soon.

"Oh no" Chloe, feeling suspicious, yells from 15-feet away: "Sabrina, get off the ice!-"

"-Wait, why?" Sabrina asks before the ice transforms into its liquid state, causing the 12-year-old to splash into a shallow pool of freezing-temperature water.

"Sabrina!" Chloe yells as she runs over to the side and pulls her best-friend out from the freezing water.

"See, I told you the ice was temporary" Gem sarcastically remarks and disappears by casting a teleportation spell.

Chloe suggests to a shivering and sneezing Sabrina: "You have to tell Salem; he'll find a way to get the ring from Gem"

"Ugh, you're right?" the freezing blonde agrees as she zaps the floor back to its original state: "But, I'll be grounded until high school"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking In

Chapter 2: Breaking In

~1 hour later; The Spellman Residence: Sabrina's Bedroom~

Salem sits on the bed with Sabrina in absolute disbelief as she confesses to him.

"You what?!" he yells and pulls the young girl by the ear as punishment.

"Ow! Ow! Salem, I'm sorry!" she screams an apology: "I had the right intentions!"

"Young lady, if you don't follow the law, then right or wrong can't save you!" he explains as he continues pulling on her ear: "Not only did you buy from the black market, but also used my credit card: That's identity theft"

"Salem, I'm sorry; please don't turn me in!" Sabrina begs and tears up, having realized the consequences.

"You can't cry over spilled milk" Salem continues as he releases his grip on the young lady's ear and orders her: "I'll think of something, but for now, corner time for 30 minutes!"

"Yes, sir" she obeys and stands in the corner of her bedroom, far away from her computer, Walkman, and other forms of fun entertainment.

"Achoo!" she sneezes and then continues to do so at a constant rate.

"You alright?" Salem asks, half-concerned.

"I might have a cold" she admits before dead silence for some minutes.

"I got it!" Salem, after pacing around the bedroom and brainstorming, has a stroke of genius; he walks over to the landline and calls the best-friend.

"Hey, Chloe. Do you know Gem's address?" he asks over the phone: "Ok, great! Just come over quickly; I have a plan!"

~29 ½ minutes later~

"Can I please sit down?" an aching Sabrina asks as she shivers from the corner: "My feet are in pain!"

"No, there are 15 seconds left" he orders her: "That was just the beginning; I'll decide the rest of your punishment later"

Sabrina gulps mere seconds before her time out is over and she can finally sit in her chair.

"I'm here, what's up?" Chloe asks as she opens the bedroom door.

"Ok, Sabrina casts a teleportation spell on us to Gem's house, we get the ring, return here, and then return it to the black market" Salem outlines the plan.

"Like, right now?" the blonde asks painfully: "My legs still hurt-"

"-Yes, now!" he yells before Sabrina groans and teleports them all.

~The Stone Mansion: Gemini's bedroom~

The three of them teleport into Gem's bedroom, but Chloe stumbles and nearly collapses due to motion sickness.

"Right, she's not used to teleporting; it initially makes you dizzy" Salem concludes as they start searching the room for the ring: Salem looks around her bed, Chloe considers her study table, and Sabrina does so through her closet.

"Wow, I love this ring" a voice speaks from the hallways, sending chills down our three protagonists' spines.

"Hide," Sabrina tells them; Sabrina hides behind the hung clothes in the closet and the others hide under the bed.

"I'm gonna embarrass Sabrina tomorrow in front of Harvey" Gem starts brainstorming for ideas as she enters her room.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get you!" Sabrina whispers before sneezing yet again.

"Huh?" a suspicious Gem heads towards her closet: "Smellman?"

"Oh, a mouse" Salem whispers with hunger from under the bed.

"Salem, no!" Chloe yells as the black cat ascends from under the bed and across the room, shocking Gem.

"Um…here's Spellman's cat, help me get rid of tha-"Gem tries casting a spell, but is interrupted as Salem jumps onto her face to prevent her from completing the spell.

"Ow! Ow!" she screams as Salem scratches her across the face: "She'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"Grab the ring from her finger" Chloe whispers from under the bed. Salem does and runs out through the window.

"Get back here!" Gem yells and runs out of her bedroom and towards the stairs: "Guards, get the cat!"

"Let's get out of here" Sabrina yells to her best friend as she exits the closet: "Salem will find his way!"

"Alright, just teleport us back to your house" Chloe yells before the blonde does exactly that.

~The Spellman Residence: Sabrina's bedroom~

"Whoa" Chloe stumbles and collapses onto the ground as they teleport back.

"Yep, still not used to teleporting" Chloe rumbles as she walks towards the door: "See you tomorrow, Sab"

"Hold on there, Chloe" Uncle Quigley interrupts her as he enters the bedroom: "Gem just called the landline saying you guys broke into her house"

"Um…, yes we did. But it's Sabrina's fault" Chloe confesses: "I'm sure she's dying to tell you more; I have to go"

"Get home safe, Chloe" Uncle Quigley bipolarly replies as he then snaps at Sabrina: "You're in huge trouble, young lady"

He crosses his arm angrily and glares at the young half-witch, demanding an answer.

"I'm here, what'd I miss?" Salem asks as he enters through the window, heavily gasping, but gulps when he notices an angry Uncle Quigley: "Don't worry, I texted Enchantra; she'll take care of everything"

"Can someone give me a recap?" a frustrated Uncle asks.

"Ok, to summarize: Sabrina bought something illegal behind my back, Gem stole it, we broke in to her house and got it back; now Enchantra is on the way and you're angry" Salem hastily explains.

Then, dead silence with a shocked Quigley and a terrified Sabrina, as Enchantra teleported out of the blue.

"Ms. Spellman, it's prison time" Enchantra explains as she grabs the girl by her elbow.

"No, please!" she begs: "Uncle Quigley? Salem? Help me!"

"Girl, you did the wrong thing!" Salem rejects offering help and the old man nods in agreement.

"Young witch, do you care to explain yourself?" Enchantra asks; Sabrina explains everything like why she bought the ring.

"Sabrina, you had the right intentions, but chose the wrong path" Uncle Quigley explains to her: "And, if mortals aren't meant to legally cast spells, so be it"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Quigley" she apologizes and hands over the ring to Enchantra: "I just feel bad for you since not having spells can make your chores hard"

"It's fine. And doing the chores will be easier" Uncle Quigley outlines her punishment: "Because you committed a crime, you're grounded for a month and must help with my chores for a year"

"Wha? What?" the young girl gasps: "I'm grounded?"

She didn't mind helping with chores since that could benefit Uncle Quigley, given his old age. But being grounded was torture.

"So what have we learned today, Sabrina?" Salem asks with a didactic tone.

"To not commit a crime even if it's meant to help others" she replies.

"You've been pardoned" Enchantra brings some good news before dissipating back into the Netherworld.

"Uncle Quigley, why don't you rest and I wash the dishes?" Sabrina suggests as she heads downstairs towards the kitchen.

"That would be great" he replies: "Hey, Sabrina. I appreciate what you did, but it was illegal and, I don't want this to happen again"

"I know. I promise" Sabrina comments.

"That's a good girl" Uncle Quigley compliments her as he heads towards his bedroom: "Good night, Sabrina"

"Good night, Uncle Quigley" she replies and heads down towards the kitchen.

"Achoo!" she sneezes again.

"You need a hand, sick witch?" Salem asks from the staircase.

"No, I'm good" she replies as she enters the kitchen and starts washing the dishes.

The End


End file.
